


my emotions feel like explosions (when you’re around)

by cathawke



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, anyway enjoy whatever this is!, is this my best? no but it’s raealistair so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathawke/pseuds/cathawke
Summary: “She reached her breaking point a long time ago. Now she gets to try and try and try again to get it back”After The Gauntlent, Alistiar comforts Rae.
Relationships: Alistair/Brosca (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 3





	my emotions feel like explosions (when you’re around)

_“She has, had, will always have a breaking point,”_ he thought as he saw the woman he loved- a woman he thought made of marble and moon- crumpled on the ground with only broken sobs to be heard. He looked over to Oghren and Zevran, both as dumbstruck as him to say anything to her. 

It had been what felt like hours since the apparition appeared, Leske- an old friend, someone Rae loved dearly- and he wasn’t jealous of a dead man. He was concerned and sympathetic and upset for the woman he cared for now somewhere between broken sons and screaming.

“I forgive you..... fucking I forgive you? Why would he-“ She kept muttering to herself as Alistair helped her to her feet and pulled her close, her arms closing around his torso. He laid a kiss to her head once, twice and allowed her freedom to cry.

_“She’s needed this for a while,”_ he thought softly as he held her crying, rubbing her back and the other two had the decency to look away, like they could feel her pain and anger and guilt.

_“She reached her breaking point a long time ago. now she gets to try and try and try again to get it back.”_ He smiled softly as she pulled away, wiping tears from her eyes and with a hoarse voice telling them they were leaving, they had what they needed. 

He couldn’t help holding her hand the way back to camp. He could feel her silent thanks in the form of a glare with no bite to it. He smiled back at her. After all, he loved her with everything they both were and could be and he wanted her to know that.


End file.
